LOBOS
by Lady Annie Janger
Summary: Poco a poco los Stark se están reuniendo. ESTA HISTORIA PARTICIPA EN EL RETO DEL SEXTO ANIVERSARIO DEL FORO ALAS NEGRAS, PALABRAS NEGRAS


Este fic participa en el SEXTO ANIVERSARIO DEL FORO ALAS NEGRAS PALABRAS NEGRAS

La neta me esforcé mucho las variables que elegi fueron: sur, he aprendido de mis errores, familia, Jon se reencuentra con alguien. Sé que tengo un largo recorrido que seguir para escribir bien pero estoy feliz con mi pequeñito aporte al aniversario, gracias a los que leen y ojala próximamente haga más de los desafíos. Xoxo para todos ustedes en especial para el padrísimo foro de Juego de tronos.

**Lobos**

.-Logro escapar?.- pregunto el pelinegro mientras paseaba por aquel salón donde siempre se mantenía lejos de la mesa principal, estaba cansado, herido pero aun asi su victoria lo hacia feliz.

.-si mi señor… lo sentimos mucho pero estamos seguros que se escapó a Fuerte Terror.-dijo el guardia luego le conto todos los detalles sobre la batalla de Stannis y como había ganado a los Frey, le dijo que muchos Frey estaban prisioneros en las celdas de Invernalia y que se quejaban de frio.

.-los que vienen del **sur **no saben lo que es el frio, no saben nada.-dijo Jon Snow tomando asiento en el trono de los Stark, aquella tarde pasaron por aquel salón todos los traidores capturados, la mayoria se limitaron a negarse hablar con un bastardo

.-unos días en las celdas y cambiaran de opinión.- le dijo una de las chicas Mormont

.-no tiene importancia, **he aprendido de mis errores** si tanto desean morir congelados bien por ellos.- luego de volver entre los muertos para Jon Snow el sentido de ser el héroe se había acabado, desde la mente de fantasma pudo ver el horror de la disputa de su puesto entre sus hermanos y los salvajes, como la decisión errónea había costado la vida de muchos. No volvería a ser un iluso, además en esos momentos tenía una preocupación mayor Lord Manderly.

El viejo señor le habia dicho que siempre fue fiel a los Stark, eso paso antes de que se desmayara, los demás soldados y caballeros Manderly confirmaron aquel hecho.

Pasaron dos días mas hasta que Lord Manderly al fin despertó, cuando Jon resivio la noticia fue a verlo.

.- por favor necito que envíes una carta a mis nietas que están en Puerto Blanco en especial a Winafryd diles lo que paso aquí, diles que llego la hora de que comiencen a ejecutar nuestro plaan ellas saben que deben hacer y si todo salió bien pronto te llegara un regalo que demostrara la lealtad de la casa Manderly y que no olvidamos la boda roja.

.-que regalo?

.-uno muy importante… te encargo todo lo demás, termina de vengar la boda roja Jon Snow el norte recuerda haz que el invierno les llegue a esas casas, los Lannister caerán solos ya verás y los putos Frey por favor mándalos a todos a uno de los siete infiernos te lo imploro…mi rey.- Dicho eso Lord manderly volvió a dormir y no volvió a despertar.

El ejército de Jon iba cada día creciendo, cuando recibió noticias que una caraba llegaba desde Puerto Blanco se impaciento incluso noto que Fantasma estaba más atento más alerta.

Una mañana aun no salía el sol Jon Snow despertó súbitamente, tal vez se debía a que era mitad lobo que olio, no, sintió que algo estaba cerca. Se vistió, se puso Garra en el cinturón y partió junto a Fantasma hacia la caballería.

Cuando partio eran más de 10 caballeros que acompañaron a Jon, fueron al sur donde el instinto de pelinegro lo llevaba, no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando olio un aroma muy familiar en ese momento vieron a la caravana que venia de Puerto Blanco y Jon noto que un bulto negro salía disparado del grupo. Fantasma hizo lo mismo que comenzó a correr mas rápido y detra del huargo iba Jon.

A tan solo 300 metros del bulto negro pararon y Jon vio al fin lo que era.

.-Peludo… Rickon.- ambos huargos chocaron y para espanto de Jon el pequeño niño salió volando, rodo por el piso y luego se levantó para correr hacia Jon. **El pelinegro bajo de su caballo y dio alcance al más pequeño de los Stark, ambos hermanos se abrazaron en un reencuentro **que los demás jinetes miraban asombrados, no solo porque uno de los príncipes Stark estuvieran vivos sino porque dos Huargos el negro y el blanco se revolcaban en el piso lleno de nieve y sin que ninguno de los presentes supieran que la manada de los Stark estaba comenzando a reunirse una vez mas.

FIN


End file.
